Dishonor
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: Second story in my How They Became Bounty Hunters series. Before Sugi was noble and honorable, she was the complete opposite. A teenage Zabrak with a frightening blood lust for her age, Sugi leaves Iridonia to become a bounty hunter. But a terrible mistake, a bounty gone awry, and a brush with death might be what it takes to get her to reconsider her personality.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: So here's the first chapter of Sugi's story! Yay! :D

Now for some background info. I made up the whole clan thing for plot and stuff. This first chapter is going to be from older Sugi's point of view looking back on her past, but the rest of the chapters will be from the younger Sugi's point of view. Younger Sugi looks like my photoshop job for the cover, so look at that for reference if you need to. If I think of anything else, I'll tell you all.

Rated T for: violence and some mild suggestive, sensual, and adult themes. But you guys know what you can and can't read, so you be the judge of it yourself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

><p>If I told anyone I know now about my past, they'd think I'd have gone insane. When I was younger, my hair was long and kinky, very much unlike now. Also, I had a strong blood lust. Maybe it was just the conditions I grew up in.<p>

I grew up on Iridonia so that's probably one thing that didn't help. The planet was littered with rocky canyons, acid pools and seas, and some small temperate rain forests. So not an ideal place to grow up. I was also the daughter of the chief of our clan, the Dagger clan. Yes, our clans were named after our ancestor's weapon that they were famous for using. It really says a lot about our people.

Together there were seven clans and with clans comes betrothals. There were only two daughters out of all the seven clan leader's children. There was me and Raina, who was from the Shirasaya clan. The rest were all sons.

There was Sal-Jerrik of the Falcata clan, Verne of the Cutlass clan, Nexus of the Axe clan, Tero of the Jambiya Clan, and Fenris of the Chakram clan.

My story begins on the day of our annual fight. My father had made some arrangements with the Axe clan and I was now betrothed to Nexus. But that was soon to change.

I was outside sitting on a low wall and sharpening my daggers (yes we also used the weapons that our clans were named after). I pushed some stray hairs behind my ear and continued on with what I was doing.

"Hey Sugi, whatcha doing up there?"

I looked down to see who it was; Nexus.

"Staying away from you." I replied.

"You can't do that forever, we're going to be married." He smirked up at me.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I muttered.

"I'll see you at the fight." He winked at me, then swaggered away.

I rolled my amber eyes and kept sharpening my blades, imagining myself plunging one into Nexus' chest.

"Sugi, have you prepared for tonight?"

I looked down, this time it was my father.

"Yes." I responded without emotion.

"Have you prepared your battle clothes?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, now letting the annoyance show in my voice.

"Well, you will be up holding the clan's reputation." He stated importantly.

"Who will I be fighting tonight?" I asked.

"All the children of the clan leaders get to fight each other. You will get a chance to fight each of them, that is, if one of them doesn't kill you first." He explained.

"They won't." I smiled maliciously.

"They better not." He said walking away.

Sugi smiled to herself. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So this chapter is basically a promise that I will write this story! But this is just to wet your whistles, so to speak. I might post another, and that should hold you all over until I can fully devote my time to this fic!

Thank you, please review!


	2. Anticipation

**A/N**: So here's the next chapter. I will try to update this story as soon as possible. Sorry it's short, but I'll try to make them longer in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

><p>After putting on my battle clothes, I looked in the mirror. I wore tight black leather pants and boots. I wore a dark blouse with a maroon coset over it. I opted to keep my deep purple hair down. In short, I looked very kick-butt.<p>

I left my house and began walking down to the arena. On the way, I met up with Raina. She had her shirasaya hooked onto her belt. It was a beautiful weapon with a wooden grip. Its hand-forged blade almost looked like that of a katana, but you could tell it was much more expensive.

"Have you seen the roster yet?" I asked her.

"Yep." She smirked.

Raina had short trimmed, strawberry blonde hair and dark eyes. She wore her usual battle skirt which was made up of strips of leather hanging down from a belt. Her top was almost like a leather sports bra, and it matched her skirt.

"Do you know when I get to fight Nexus?" I asked. She snorted.

"Last." She smirked. "Why, you wanna kill him?"

"Yes." I stated.

"I would too if I was betrothed to him." She laughed.

* * *

><p>We entered the arena's entry hall and apparently we were the last to arrive. All the others were sitting on the benches that lined the hall.<p>

"What took you two so long?" Verne asked impatiently.

"They were probably doing their hair." Tero laughed.

Most Zabrak girls took offense to being accused of doing overly feminine things, but Raina was the worst. So either Tero wasn't going to make it out after she fought him, or he was going to be very badly injured.

"You're really going to wish you never said that." She growled, sitting down as far away from them as she could.

I sat down and noticed my hands were shaking. It was our first time ever competing in the annual fight, but finally we were of age and if we made it out of our this, we would get our rite of passage facial tattoos. Sure we all fought as kids, but this had an actually element of danger in it; here we could actually kill each other.

Plus, this was one of the biggest events of our lives. I had been training all year for this, and I wasn't planning on loosing, especially to a male.

I remember as a kid, my father frequently reminded me the he had wanted a son. Males were valued more on Iridonia. So I participated in more guy-associated things like fighting, hunting, and stuff. Not like females can't do those things, they do. It's just that guys are the dominant gender, more important and blah blah blah. So Raina and I were defying the laws of culture by competing in this event. Usually women got their rite of passage tattoos by competing in smaller scale events. They were pretty much the same except this was against males and it was a planet wide event. So, no pressure if you loose, right?

My thoughts were interrupted by the announcer calling out Sal-Jerrik and Fenris to compete. They walked out the gates and into the arena. We all went to the gates so we could watch. If there's one thing a Zabrak likes, it's a good fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hope you are all liking it. Please review!


	3. The Annual Fight

**A/N**: Um... WOW! This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written! So enjoy! (don't forget to grab some popcorn, you might want it! ;D )

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

><p>The waiting is bad enough. I can't wait to get out there and fight someone. But soon it's time for my first fight and I am against Tero.<p>

We both walk out to the center of the large arena. The floor is dirt and sand and you can see blood stains from the previous fights. There are some large stones and rubble for cover, but not much.

Tero was carrying his jambiya. The weapon is much like a dagger, but the tip of the blade is curved. I assume it's to add more pain to any stab made. Usually it is worn at the stomach under a sash or a belt. The grip is wood with some small decorations inlaid in it.

I'm honestly surprised that he didn't have two. The rules allowed those with smaller weapons, like daggers or jambiyas, two carry two in the fight. He was obviously overconfident in his skills.

The horn is sounded to signal the fight to begin. We circle around each other, carefully waiting for any sudden movement. Tero lunges first. I dodge to the side.

I have a certain key to winning against overconfident men. You hold back at first, let them think they have the upper hand for a while. Their overconfidence will get in the way and they'll make a stupid mistake. One they'll have wished they never made.

Tero lunged again, this time just cutting my arm. He then sweeps my legs out from under me and I fall. But instead of going for the kill, he turns around and pumps his fist in the air, getting a lot of cheering from his clan. In other words, a stupid mistake.

I stand up and kick him in the back, mainly knocking the air out of him. He turns around, surprised. I throw a dagger at him, but he dodges it. And now I only have one dagger left, because there's no way I'd ever let down my guard during a fight to pick up a weapon.

"Nice try Sugi." Tero smirks.

He lunges at me again. This time I jump, grab his neck with my feet, and pull him to the ground. I then pin him down, sitting on his back and pinning down his hands with mine.

"Surrender?" I ask with mock politeness.

He growls.

The judge rules that I won the match.

"Only five more to go." I breath, walking back into the waiting hall.

* * *

><p>My next fight is against Verne. As we walk out to the center of the arena, I can't help but admire his weapon. It is one of the most unique cutlasses I've ever seen. There's a hand guard on the handle and the overall shaper of the long blade is a rectangle. But, he clearly customized it, adding on teeth to the cutting side of the blaze so it's more like a saw.<p>

"I see you did a little customizing to your weapon." I commented.

"Of course." Verne smiled.

The horn sounds and Verne begins twirling his cutlass in his hand. I know this is going to be difficult, because my daggers are better for short range fighting, but Verne would be able to gut me before I even got close enough to even fight him.

I try to keep my distance, knowing very well how easily he could injure me.

"You ever going to fight me?" He taunts.

He swings at me, I hold up both my daggers and block it. He keeps pressing down and I honestly hope my blades are strong enough. I am forced into a kneeling position while trying to keep the cutlass back. Verne is strong, but he's so focused on trying to get my daggers back to my throat so he can cut me there, he's not paying attention to other things.

I quickly kick his knee and I can tell it hurt. He stumbles backwards and I do a backwards summersault to create some distance between us. While he's still distracted, I throw a knife at him and get him in the shoulder. He falls onto his back. I quickly pounce on him and pin down his arm holding the cutlass, then use my other hand to hold my second dagger to his throat.

He nods to acknowledge his surrender and I win another fight.

* * *

><p>Then I have to face Raina. Our fight isn't that worth going into details. We took it easy on each other, mainly because if either of us killed the other, then we'd be the only girl and honestly, it's nice to have someone of the same gender to talk to and hang out with.<p>

In the end, though, I let her win. I was saving my strength for more important fights.

* * *

><p>Next I had to fight Sal-Jerrik. His weapon was the falcata. Supposedly, it is one of the most deadliest swords ever made. The inward curving blade delivers a tremendous blow that could cut right through most armors and weapons. So, again, I would have to do some long range fighting.<p>

It's not like I didn't trust my daggers, they were made with some of the strongest metal on Iridonia. I just didn't want them getting sliced through. We had to fight with our same weapons for every fight, and if yours broke, you had to either still try to use it, or go hand-to-hand.

"My blade will make quick work of those toys." Sal-Jerrik snorted, talking about my knives.

"Not if I make quick work of you first." I chuckled.

The horn sounded, and he stared swinging his falcata around haphazardly. I backed up and immediately got a plan. It involved one of my best tricks.

Usually when I had to deal with people like this who go all-out at the beginning, I do a retreating tactic. You let your opponent wear himself out, then when he's tired, you attack. I've always found it very helpful.

So I let him swing his flacata like a three-year-old, tiring himself out. It didn't take long before he was panting and taking small breaks. And that's when I struck.

I jumped down from a piece of rubble onto his shoulders, and while I was at it, knocked the falcata out of his hands. Then I pulled him over backwards, and put my knives to his throat.

And so I won again.

* * *

><p>Now I had to face Fenris. Fenris' weapon was a chakram. It was a metal circle with a very sharp edge, that had a hole in the middle that left about an inch of metal all the way around for the warrior to hold. It could be thrown or used to slice.<p>

We walked out to the center and the horn sounded. Fenris immediately threw his chakram at me, but I deflected it with one of my knives.

We walked around each other, carefully observing the other's movements. He lunged at me moving his chakram in a slicing motion. I went to block it, but he was too fast, giving me a cut on my right eyebrow. I let out a growl. He smirked.

I threw a knife at him, he moved to the side and it only glanced off his shoulder armor. He lunged again, this time I tried to block too early, and he gave me another cut just a centimeter away from the other one. Now I was really getting frustrated.

He threw his chakram at me, this time I deflected it so it didn't go back to him. I threw my last knife at him, it pinned his top to a boulder that was behind him. I quickly picked up my fallen knife then held it to him.

He smirked at me, and the judges yet again pronounced my victory.

And I couldn't wait for my next fight.

* * *

><p>My last fight was against Nexus. We walked out into the center, weapons ready. His weapon was an axe. It had the usual triangular blade, only his had a back spike which I would have to remember to watch out for.<p>

The horn sounded and I didn't hold back. I lunged right at him, already cutting his cheek with one of my knives. He threw me back and went to swing his axe down at me, but I rolled out of the way, and proceeded to trip him.

I threw my one knife at him, but he accidentally blocked himself with his arm, and the knife went in there. He let out a cry of pain, but still stood back up.

He swung his axe at me, and I jumped back out of the way. He made to swing at me again, and conveniently enough, his legs were separated to give himself more support. I ran, dropped down, and slid under him, just in time to dodge the axe again. I punched him in the back and he fell down onto his own axe.

And I won again, not only the fight, but my freedom from marrying that moron.

* * *

><p>At the end we had this huge ceremony. All the surviving children got their rite of passage tattoos on their face, and then we all had a big feast. All the clan chiefs' children sat together.<p>

"Sugi, I think you might have started a war between your clan and the Axe clan." Raina laughed.

"Whatever, at least I don't ave to marry him anymore." I stated.

Tonight was going to be a wonderful night of celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Secret Affair

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter! Things get interesting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

><p>After the big party, I couldn't wait to get home and actually see the tattoos they gave me. The way they decide your tattoos, or rite of passage markings, is they have an oracle priestess mark the lines on your face with charcoal while in a trance, then they give you the tattoo of the design she drew on your face. So you never knew what you were getting.<p>

I walked into my home and went to my room. Our homes looked a lot like gypsy tents. It was handy if the clan next-door was peeving our chief off, because then we could just pack up and move. Once in my room, I closed the fabric door behind me.

I kicked off my boots and unlaced my corset because, in reality, no matter how good they looked, they made it extremely difficult to breath.

I looked in the mirror, admiring the elegant, dark brown lines on my face.

"They really suit you." Someone said from behind me.

I spun around quickly ready to carve up any intruder. I saw them reclining on my bed. After two seconds of trying to recognize the voice, I did.

"Fenris, I thought you were at the party still." I said, starting to walk over to him.

"I thought you were too." He smirked.

Out of all the other clan leaders children, Fenris was, by far, the hottest, at least in my book. He was medium height and muscular, but not too muscular. His skin was slightly tanner than mine and he had slightly long dark hair.

"I figured you'd come here at some point tonight." I smirked, leaning on the end of the bed.

Oh, did I forget to mention, Fenris and I have been having a secret relationship for four years now?

"You know me too well." He quietly laughed.

"Do you mind if I get out of these clothes?" I asked, not really caring if he said no. I walked behind my changing screen for privacy.

"You know, your father said he's going to betroth you to someone else now." I heard Fenris say.

"Did he say who?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Sal-Jerrik." He snorted.

"Ew, why does he have to choose the worst ones?" I moaned.

"Because I'm already betrothed to Raina." He reminded me.

"I really don't care." I stated.

"Yeah, but Raina might get a little defensive when she finds out you and I have been secretly together for four years."

"Does she suspect anything?" I asked as I changed into a bra and shorts.

"No." He said.

"Good." I said, coming out and walking back over to the bed.

"So, like I said earlier, your tattoos really suit you." He smirked.

"So do yours." I said, sitting on the side of the bed. His tattoos were very elegant.

"I'm glad you killed Nexus." He said sitting up and leaning close to me.

"Why's that?" I asked, inching towards him

"Because now I don't have to." He said, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

A night of celebration indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ooh! Sugi you bad, bad girl! Next chapter things get REALLY interesting.

Thanks for reading, please review.

P.S Please go check out my poll on my profile! It pertains to this fic!


	5. Fed to the Anoobas

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. It explains a couple more things about Sugi's life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and Fenris was gone. No surprise there, he always left in the middle of the night to go back to his clan.<p>

While i was stretching, my father came into my room. I tensed, knowing something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked. My father miffed the air. Dang.

Because Zabraks have a long history of being hunters, we have a nicely developed sense of smell. Except when you're father's searching your room after your secret boyfriend was with you last night in said room.

"That Fenris boy, he was here wasn't he?" My father growled, looking around as if Fenris was just going to pop up and say 'here I am'.

"He came over to talk." I said stiffly.

"And is that all you two did?" He asked. He knew me too well. I just didn't respond. "I don't want you anywhere near him ever again. He is betrothed to Raina."

"He's the one who came to my room." I muttered.

"Besides, you're betrothed to Sal-Jerrik now. You two are to be married tomorrow." My father announced.

"What!?" I shrieked.

"That way you can begin taking on clan ideals such as hunting food and producing offspring to add to the clan." He explained.

"No!" I yelled.

"You don't have a choice." He said in a voice that almost sounded taunting. He then walked out of the room.

If my life was a Tooka, it just got fed to the Anoobas.

* * *

><p>As soon as I could, I started packing all my necessary items. I was going to run away, and not just to the other side of the planet, I was going to leave the planet. There was no way on Hoth that I would be stuck married to Sal-Jerrick, doomed to hunt for food and have kids for the rest of my life. I was going to do something that I wanted to do.<p>

All my life I had admired the field of bounty hunting. It looked like so much fun. As a kid, I loved listening to old bounty hunters tell stories from their youth about fantastic hunts they went on. From there on, that's what I wanted to do with my life.

So if I was running, I was just packing the bare minimum that I would need to survive. No extra clothes, they would take up too much room that I would need for my knives and extra charges for my blaster.

Then I ran off into the Dead Forest. It's name is very accurate; It's a dead rain forest.

There I considered doing something to myself to make me unrecognizable. I could wear heels to enhance my height, dye my hair, paint my skin a different color, or…

"I got it." I muttered out loud.

Propping one of my daggers on a branch as a mirror and taking the other into my hand, I began cutting my hair. I decided to curt it off completely on the sides, and leave a strip down the middle. Once dome with that, I took a piece of string that was coming off my bag and tied my hair up into a top knot with it.

I admired my new hairstyle in my makeshift mirror. I then noticed my two scars that Fenris gave me on my eyebrow. I sighed and made my way off the the station where the refugee transport was. Were I would by myself freedom from this place.

* * *

><p>Nobody recognized me, so that was good. I got on the ship, getting myself a ticket to Coruscant, the planet of opportunity. There I could get a bounty hunting license and start hunting.<p>

Because any one who's any one knows, the best place to find scum with a price on their head is Coruscant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for reading please review.

And PLEASE vote on my poll! You could affect who gets a cameo in this fic! And if there's a tie, I'll do both of the characters who won! Deal? Good, then head on over to my profile to vote now! Thank you!


	6. Coruscant

**A/N**: Sorry for the hiatus guys, I've been really busy. Now that I have more time, I'm gonna try to post weekly again. So, it looks like Cad Bane won the poll, so you'll be seeing him at some point.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

><p>Ah, Coruscant, the biggest jewel on the headpiece of the galaxy. Gorgeous on top, rotten at the core. Sounds like a lot of people I knew. All fake underneath the lies. Now was my chance at happiness, to do what I wanted with my life.<p>

I got off the transport, stepping onto the filthy underworld streets. While on the transport, which had taken several days to get to Coruscant, I had gotten my bounty hunting license. So now all I had to do was find some outlaws.

I walked down the street and found the establishment I was looking for; The Underworld Motel. I had called in earlier and made a reservation while on the transport. I walked in to the shady looking reception room. After getting my key, I went up to the room.

Opening the door, I looked around to make sure the was no danger. I cautiously flipped on the lights. The room was a mess, but there was nothing threatening.

"Well, what was I expecting from a place called the Underworld Motel?" I muttered to myself, closing the door.

I set down my bag on the bed and explored the room a bit. I didn't find anything terrible, like the stuff you dread to find in motel rooms.

Once done, I locked the room up and hit the streets again. It was time for me to find a bounty.

* * *

><p>I walked quickly to the cantina, not wanting any incidents on the way. I soon came upon the cantina district and went in to one called Tooka Tavern. I walked in and headed straight for the bounty notice board. There were some beings hanging around near it whose outfits screamed bounty hunter, but I ignored them. I began looking through wanted posters for a good paying job.<p>

"Who are you?" I heard someone ask.

I turned, he weren't part of the group and probably had just walked up. He was a blue Duro with red eyes and was probably about a half a foot taller than me. Once of the most striking things about him was the wide brimmed, brown hat he was wearing.

"The name's Sugi, I'm a bounty hunter." I stated.

"I've never heard of you." He stated. "You must be new."

"Yes, but I'm not new to the hunt." I smirked. "Did you want something?"

"No, all you need to know is to stay out of my way on jobs. I'm not a merciful person." He said threateningly.

"Funny, I'm not either." I said with an obviously-fake sweet smile.

He walked off and I rolled my eyes. "Men." I muttered.

Soon I found a bounty and immediately set out to get started. Little did I know that I was being followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you all liked it, sorry it was short, and a little fast paced, but I wanna get this thing off the ground.

I don't know if you guys got the reference, but the Tooka Tavern was the cantina from my other fic, Hunting the Hunters.

Please review! I love to hear what you guys have to say!


	7. In The Way

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter, hope you are all liking this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

><p>I found the scum at another cantina, sitting right out in the open. This was going to be easier than I thought, I should have started bounty hunting a long time ago. Good for me that he was not with anybody, not so good for him.<p>

I walked over to his booth and held my knife to his throat.

"Hey there, you're out in the open for someone with a price on their head." I whispered.

"P-please don't hurt me. How much can I pay you t-to not take me in?" He mumbled frantically.

"Jittery aren't you?" I said, standing him up to walk him out. "You must've done something bad." I smirked, emphasizing the 'bad'.

I got him out into the ally next to the cantina. It was dark and I wouldn't draw too much attention there.

"Looks like it's not your lucky day." I said, pulling out my blaster, finger on the trigger.

Suddenly, a shot whizzed in-between the bounty and me. I look up and saw who ever fired the shot striding towards us.

"Dang. Get up!" I ordered the bounty.

Shoving him in front of me, we ran further into the system of alleys. Hopefully all the twisting-turns would loose them, whoever they were. Honestly, I had bigger problems than knowing who they were. We ran around a corner and they were suddenly there, in front of us.

"How did you get in front of us?" I asked, stopping short and assuming a defensive position.

"That's the thing about being a bounty hunter, you gotta anticipate your opponent's next move before they make it." He said. He was the Duro bounty hunter from the cantina I had been in earlier.

"What do you want? You told me to stay out of you're way, why don't you stay out of mine?" I snarled, stalking closer to him.

"I also was going on this bounty." He shrugged. I stopped five inches from him (Sugi intimidation tactic number 7). "I also figure I could get competition out of the way as an added bonus."

"That's a cute idea." I smirked. "And how do you plan to do that, with you're horrible fashion?"

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm Cad Bane." He stated.

"Am I supposed to recognize that name?" I asked.

"I'm one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy." He stated.

"Well, you certainly have a high view of yourself." I chuckled.

"I'm going to give you a choice; Step aside and leave or die." He said.

"Ever hear of first come first serve?" I asked. "Not stepping away from this bounty."

"Your funeral." He said stepping back and drawing twin blasters.

"Like I haven't heard that before." I smirked, leveling my blaster at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for reading, please review.

New poll up on my profile! Check it out! It's for what fic I'll write next! Sadly I will not be doing Dengar and Embo's stories, though.


	8. The Mistake

**A/N**: Sorry about ANOTHER short chapter, but it needed to be so for this situation. I edged more on humor towards the end of this chapter, so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, yet again, do not own Star Wars. (P.S did you guys hear that they're airing the first trailer for the new movie in theaters on Nov 28th? ONLY 4 DAYS FROM NOW?!)

* * *

><p>Duro who went by the name Cad Bane and I slowly walked around each other, waiting for the other to make their move.<p>

I quickly shot at him, but he dodged. I dropped to the ground, correctly anticipating Bane's next move to be a volley of fire where my abdomen just was. I swung out her leg and tripped the other bounty hunter, giving me time to run.

And that was my mistake.

I turned to run and then heard him fire his blaster. Before I could react I felt a searing pain in my lower back. I fell, face first to the ground, not believing what just happened. This kind of twist only happens in Holo-films.

I played dead as he walked by me, trying not to breathe. I saw him lead the bounty off, back down the alley. I just laid there, debating with myself the fairness of life, forgetting that my intestines were bleeding out onto the street.

Vision getting blotchy, I fumbled for my comm-link. I keyed the number for the under level hospital (yeah, I bet you didn't think those existed!). They aren't the cleanest places, but at least I wouldn't die in the streets.

"Hello?" The receptionist lady said, answering the comm.

"Hi, could you come to the alley outside the Snapping Septoid in the Uscru Entertainment District?" I asked, trying to blink the growing black dots out of my vision.

"This isn't a bus service-"

"My INTESTINES are BLEEDING into the STREET!" I yelled into the comm. I heard a brief silence before she answered.

"Hang on, well send someone to get you." She meekly replied.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry to all you Cad Bane fans that I'm portraying him to be a jerk, but... yeah. I hope you liked it, please review! And thank you for your continued support!


	9. Rebirth

**A/N**: So sorry for not posting sooner. I am getting so tired of this fic, then suddenly I got inspired to write more, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the hospital several days later. I ached all over, but apparently they had fixed me up. As I lay in bed, I could't help but think of the events that led up to now. From the moment I took the bounty, it seemed I was doomed to this fate, that is, unless I had walked away.<p>

Walking away is hard for me, but I feel like it's the only thing I do sometimes. I walked away from Fenris, I walked away from my home, but I din't walk away when my life most depended on it. Deep down, I was a greedy, obnoxious, violent person.

Then I started thinking about all the people I had killed in life. I was going to kill that bounty, I had killed Nexus, and then there were all those people before that. I realized, I probably had more blood on my hands that a Sith (obviously an exaggeration, but could you blame me at the time?). Repulsed at my past actions, I rolled to the side of my hospital bed and got sick.

Just then a hospital nurse (except it was a dude) walked in. He got a mop to clean up after me, and I just couldn't help but think how selfless one has to be to hold a job like his.

"You all right, or just getting over being shot?" He asked me. He had a friendly voice.

"Just… memories of my… past." I decided to say.

"Ah, I see. We get a lot of that sometimes." He said.

"I just woke up and realized what a horrible person I was." I said, feeling the burning of tears forming in my eyes. "I can't believe I've been so… numb to it all."

"Well, you can always start fresh." He said.

"What?" I asked. "How?"

"Think of that night on the street, when you called us, as your death. Then think of now as a rebirth, you getting a second chance." He said, leaning on the mop. He was cute, talking to me about second chances after he just cleaned up my throw up. Where was he when my past self needed people like this?

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Get some rest, I don't think we're going to be letting you leave today." He said. "Probably in two days from now."

He left, and I thought about what he had said. All that about starting new, being reborn, getting a second chance. It was refreshing. I never got any second chances as a kid. It was either succeed or die.

Well now I did have a second chance. And I was going to take it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
